


We happy Hazbins

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Drugs, M/M, RadioDust Week, idk tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Just a little fun and joy for we happy few among the Hazbin crew,
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Completed Radiodust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two birds one stone~   
> Day 2 for RadioDust week and a comission I did for Lumina ages ago <3  
> Hope you enjoy!

The flat was small and humble. A warm and inviting space with a small radio playing a lovely melody in the corner of the main living space. Alastor had made sure everything was perfect for his special little guest that night. He had gotten fresh flowers, dusted every surface, organized all his books. Really, not a single thing out of place. Almost too bright and colorful, at least for someone with no interest in Joy. 

Alastor looked over his displays once more, running over his plans for the night in his head again. He had charmed and invited the other american over for dinner. Truthfully, Alastor was still in disbelief that he had even met another american, let alone managed to enchant him so easily! Then again, it was always easier to sweep Joy addicts off their feet. Back to the list! Once dinner was over, he’d invite the little darling to dance with him. A couple more drinks would be shared, then Alastor would go in for the kill. Ah, the life of a butcher. 

A soft knock at the door pulled Alastor out from his happy little daze. He did always get a little extra excited at the prospect of fresh meat! The fresher, the better. More delicious and nutritious for you! Alastor quickly wiped his hands off on his little white apron before running to the door. A quick look to the mirror, making sure not a single thing was out of place, smile growing wider in anticipation. As soon as the door was open, he felt his heart stutter to a stop. 

“Hope I’m not late doll. Stopped to get us something nice.” Angel looked breathtaking. Alastor couldn’t resist taking the blonde’s hand in his own and giving a gentle kiss to the other’s knuckles. 

“Perfectly on time my darling! Please, do come in.” Alastor moved out of the way and watched Angel step into the living room, a pink tint covering the back of his ears. Alastor watched the other as Angel seemed to nervously run a hand through his thick hair, setting the bottle down on the coffee table. Alastor gave an appreciative once over while Angel glanced around the room. His date had a healthy build. Lean muscle and healthy curves. He filled out the stylish dress nicely. 

“You got a pretty swell place here…” Finally Angel turned that sweet smile on Alastor. The latter couldn’t help but smile wider. 

“Thank you! However, I can’t help feeling like it was missing something.” Alastor made his way into the center of the living room himself. Taking off his apron and folding it. 

“Really? What’s that?” Angel let out a small surprised sound as he felt a hand come to rest on his back. 

“You darling. Really, you look like a perfect little flower standing here.” At Alastor’s words, Angel turned a pretty pink across what was exposed of his neck and ears. “Come now darling. I made us both a hearty home cooked meal. My mother, God rest her soul, would be honored if you tried one of her old recipes.” 

Alastor guided Angel into the dining room, a hand resting lower on Angel’s back. Enough to be flirtatious, but not enough to be rude or disrespectful. Alastor smiles as Angel gasps excitedly next to him. The display really was simple. A tall, skinny vase holding a couple of brightly blooming flowers, flanked by a lit candle on either side. Their matching dinner plates set across from each other. The perfect display made complete with some dim, romantic mood lighting. 

“Al, it smells amazing!” Angel was giggling. The sound bright and bouncy. Just like one of the sweet, swing songs Alastor liked to play on his radio stations. For a brief moment, Al felt his heart skip again. That really wasn’t good. Alastor’s smile only widened a bit more. 

“Thank you my dear. I’m honored you think so!” Alastor pulled out Angel’s seat for him, waiting, like a true gentleman before pushing Angel in place at the table. Then moved around the table to seat himself. 

Angel’s smile lit up by the low candle light, truly was a sight to behold. It would be a shame if Alastor couldn’t bask in such a bright, radiant smile after tonight. As Alastor mused to himself, Angel took the first bite. Angel seemed delighted in the flavor, going immediately for a second bite. This made Alastor’s smile drop a couple degrees in shock. 

Angel didn’t pause like most who eat his cooking do. He hadn’t asked him what he was eating. Just smiled and kept on eating. Alastor’s smile split wider across his face. Angel must have already tasted human flesh as that was the only meat Alastor used. He doubted that Angel just didn’t care. They had already talked about their shared love of food. Angel had standards, the same as him. 

“So, darling…” Alastor reached a hand across the table. Angel blushed but slipped his gloved hand into the open and waiting hand. “Tell me more about yourself. You came from New York you said?” Angel smiled and put his fork down for a moment. 

“Born and raised in that city. Pop’s was a real… entrepreneur.” Angel huffed a dry laugh. “He tried to get me and my siblings all into the family business. He didn’t like when I got myself a little too into some of our products. On the plus side, he heard about the Brits and their Joy, and decided my love of drugs would come in handy!” 

Alastor watched Angel as he pulled out his small clutch. After a moment of rummaging around, Angel pulled out a small bottle filled with little pink pills. Angel chased one of the pills with the wine Alastor had poured for them with dinner. Alastor had to admit, it was much easier to deal with people when they were high on Joy. Angel seemed to enjoy the drug so much, Alastor suspected, that he didn’t care about the hourly rule. 

“Gotta say, I haven’t cracked the code on exactly what this stuff is… but I absolutely adore it. Makes it easy to let go. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier! Not that I’d remember anyway!” Angel’s smile was rejuvenated. His bright eyes sparkling. For once in his life, Alastor felt himself melting into another’s smile. 

They chatted idly back and forth about life in America for a while longer. Angel nearly licking his plate clean. They made their way to the living room once their wine was gone, trading up for whiskey and some soft jazz. Angel gave the most joyous giggle as Alastor pulled him into a lively dance. The room filled with the sound of their feet tapping away on the hardwood, and bubbling laughter. The whisky going down easier and easier with each glass. Both glad for a slower melody after a handful of quick steps. Alastor led them into a gentle and intimate slow dance. Angel sighing softly as he wrapped his arms around the tanned man. 

“I’m surprised I found someone who enjoys such… acquired tastes.” Angel purred into Alastor’s ear. Alastor stiffened. His steps tripping up for a moment. Alastor was able to recover quickly and smiled even wider. 

“I’m not sure what you mean my dear.” Al watched for any signs of movement from the other. 

“I’m high, not stupid Alastor. You know how much I like food… I know rare and forbidden delicacies. You are far better at cooking human flesh than my father ever was.” Angel snickered softly as he only wrapped his arms tighter around Alastor. 

To say he was shocked would have been a massive understatement. Not only did Angel know he had been fed human flesh, he was complimenting Alastor’s taste and skill in cooking the odd choice of meat. His breathing picked up as he pulled away from Angel. In all his years, Alastor had never expected to find someone so strange. Angel’s smile made his stomach flip as they just stared at each other at arm's length. 

“You alright there smiles?” Angel’s voice held a nervousness. Alastor watched Angel brush some hair behind his ears. Those ears dusted a soft rouge. 

“Honestly…” Alastor took Angel’s hands in his own. “Never better.” 

Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was the Joy. Maybe it was Alastor finding his other half. He- no… They would work that out later. For now, Alastor wanted nothing more than to enjoy the taste of strawberries on Angel’s lips. Angel seemed more than willing to oblige in the butchers desire. Alastor really wasn’t fond of sweets, but this he could get used too. 

Neither complained either, when night fell and Angel was stuck spending the night. Angel had a feeling spending a night with his new boyfriend, a secret cannibal butcher, would be far less risky than trying to sneak home after curfew. Angel knew he could take on the bobbies, but snuggling sounded like a far better evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and Alastor had been together for so long, Angel honestly couldn’t remember a time when Alastor wasn’t beside him. Maybe it was all the Joy, maybe it was because his honey had just always been beside him. To be fair, Angel couldn’t remember his old apartment at this point either. He knew he had lived somewhere before he had moved to the rehabilitation center, he just couldn’t remember where. Not like it was that big of a deal anyway. 

“Angel my dear, I believe you are forgetting something.” Alastor called causing the small blonde to stop and turn to him. Angel smiled and giggled as he skipped his way over. 

“Hmmm? And what would that be mio tesoro.” Angel practically draped himself across Alastor’s shoulders as he stepped closer. 

Alastor could feel the rehab center’s owners staring him down. Charlie and Vaggie had been suspicious of him for a while now. Since day one really. Somehow, Angel was the only one still not ‘recovering’ or changing in any way, shape or form. They had assumed Angel had somehow been stocking up on Joy every time he went to the parade, but that couldn’t be possible considering they did body checks everytime Angel came back. 

“You’ll need this if you’re going to the simon says event again darling.” Alastor took Angel’s hand and laid a small baggie of his own homemade Joy into the palm of Angel’s hand. Angel grinned and jumped into a kiss with Al. 

“Aw, sweetie! Thanks!” Angel quickly pocketed the drug and bounced in place. “So considerate aren’t ya?” He gave Alastor the sweetest kiss on the lips he could manage while still trying to be decent about it. “I’ll see you tonight after my little party ya?”

“Of course my darling.” Alastor cooed as he brushed the hair from Angel’s face. Angel smiled brightly and with a wave from a gloved hand to the girls, Angel was out the door.

Alastor watched as Angel skipped down the road leading deep into the parade. He sighed and was about to turn to walk back towards his office, when the two young girls who owned the center stopped him. He only lowered his eyes and smiled wider. The girls stood their ground and crossed their arms. Oh it was such fun to see the expressions other’s faces held without those silly masks. 

“Alastor,” Charlie started. “Have you been sneaking Joy to Angel?” Charlie shot her girlfriend a wary look. Alastor only grinned wider. 

“Oh dear me it looks as if I’ve been caught.” He simply shrugged. “It makes him happy and he’s hardly harming anyone.” 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point of Joy, and it’s kinda the opposite of what we’re trying to do! We are trying to get people back to normal!” Vaggie waved her arms around as if flailing exasperatedly would help to make her point. Alastor only ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Charlie put a hand on Vaggie’s shoulder in an effort to calm her. 

“Al, why don’t we talk. In private.” The blonde smiled at her obviously concerned partner. “I’ll be fine babe.” Alastor watched their interaction and rolled his eyes. 

“If it will make you feel better, then lead the way.” Alastor motioned for Charlie to go first, despite knowing where her office was. Charlie asked Vaggie to get Husk and man the front together. At the mention of his old friend, Alastor hastened his pace. It had been too long since he had seen his friend, and he still wasn’t sure he was ready to see the glum look the older man regularly sported now. 

“Okay, So what is al this really about Alastor.” Charlie started as soon as they entered her office. The two of them sitting across from each other. The sudden question caught Alastor off guard. Charlie was one to usually sugarcoat everything after all. “I just” She paused for a moment. “ I’m worried about the both of you. You love him, but you’ve been enabling his addiction. Aren’t you afraid of how much he will forget in the long run? Or of how much he’s already forgotten? Does he even know how long you two have actually been dating, or how long he’s actually been here?” 

Alastor stared at Charlie for a while and sighed. Charlie was right, he was afraid of how much Angel would forget, but he was more afraid of what Angel would remember. What his sweet darling would become once he was off his Joy. Alastor had a hard time facing Husk anymore because of who the man became once he came off Joy. He hadn’t handled his drop well at all. Husk was always angry now. Alastor wondered if he’d ever see his friend smile again, and wondered if the same would happen to his sweet Angel. 

“Charlie, it’s not that simple, Angel could get angry, or depressed, or-” Alastor was cut off by Charlie raising her hand and coming around her desk to sit in the chair beside him. Leaning her elbows on her knees. 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the fight you and Husk got into does it?” When she saw his eyes light up with pain and fear from his own memory, she knew she had been correct. “You can hide everything behind a smile all you want, but I am your business partner, I should be able to notice when something is bothering you you know.” Alastor shook his head with a dry, shaky laugh. 

“You saw how he attacked me. How he wanted to kill me just because I was still, somehow, smiling all the time despite never touching Joy myself. He can’t stand the look of smiles anymore. What if the same thing happens to my Angel, Charlie? No, I simply can’t allow it. You have plenty of other patients. You don’t need to worry about him.” Alastor looked down to his hands folded in his lap. Charlie reached over and laid one of her hands comfortingly on top of Alastor’s. 

“Al, I’m worried too. Trust me. Angel is such a strange and unpredictable guy. I’m worried he will go full berserker on us too just like Husk did. It’s so hard when we don’t know their past, but we will be there while they remember.” Charlie smiled softly at him. Alastor wanted to believe that smile. He wanted to believe that his Angel could choose to smile and feel happiness despite the darkness of the world around them. 

“I like Angel the way he is now Charlie, and he likes me as I am.” He turned his head as he heard Charlie sigh beside him. 

“And I’m sure he will still love you after all is said and done. Probably even more, because you’ll still be with him when it’s all over. Right?” Charlie was right. For once, he knew she was. He heaved a heavy sigh from deep in his chest.

“I’ll talk to him tonight. I promise.” Alastor gave Charlie a softer smile. She had become something of a friend, and while he didn’t really believe in her efforts as a whole, he had to agree with her, having Angel remember their dates would be nice. Alastor would feel more at ease knowing Angel loved him truly and not just because of how the drugs made him feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Angel finally made it back to the rehab center, he was giggling and swaying from side to side. Everyone else had long since gone to bed by that point, so there was no one awake to search him over. Not that he even had any contraband on him. He was going to stop and try to restock his Joy, but something told him he needed to go home right away. Usually when he felt something was amiss, he would just pop another Joy, but Al had only given him two. Two didn’t last long in his hands, especially not Alastor’s homemade ones. Angel tried to hum away the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Everything would be fine as soon as he was back inside, in his room, in his dear Alastor’s arms. 

Angel tried his best to enter the center as quietly as possible. So far so good. No one was in the main lobby, no one was in the halls, no one stopped him. The quiet was almost unsettling. Angel hoped Alastor would be awake. He needed some Joy and soon. As soon as the door opened, Angel found himself smiling brightly. Alastor was sitting up in their king bed with a book. The low light gave him an almost haunting look that Angel couldn’t remember seeing on him before. 

“Angel?” When the brunette looked up, Angel’s breath caught in his throat. No it felt like something was horribly wrong. His lover’s smile was too wide for how dark and menacing the room was. Why was he smiling so big? “Love? What’s wrong?”

Angel simply stood in place. A smile in place, but panic in his eyes. It took only a moment for Alastor to realize something must have spooked his Angel. He was on his feet and hurrying to Angel’s side. What Alastor hadn’t expected was for Angel to flinch away from him.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Angel had brought his hands up to his chest. Cradling them close nervously. 

“I...I always smile, Angel. You know that.” Alastor had taken a half step back. “Darling let’s get you dressed for bed. I have something I would like to talk to you about.”

Angel jolted back away from Alastor’s reach when the brunette had offered out a hand to Angel. The blonde moved to the dresser himself and hurried off to the bathroom to get changed. Alastor, of course, was worried about what could have caused this sudden shift in his sweet little Angel. He knew it was likely just a matter of Angel coming down from his high, but what exactly was making Angel so skittish so suddenly? 

Angel changed quickly but found himself standing for a while, alone in the bathroom. Everything was getting darker around him. The sounds of voices and static filling his head like a dull buzz, growing steadily louder. He didn’t understand what was happening to him or why. Was THIS what a down felt like? Why would anyone want this? Had this been what Husk felt? No wonder the veteran had snapped and gone off on Alastor. 

Alastor. That smile. Angel hadn’t seen it before because of the Joy, but there was something wrong in that smile. Angel didn’t know if he liked it. It haunted him even now. He could feel Alastor and that smile staring at him. Angel looked around the bathroom for anything. An extra joy, something to defend himself, something to- 

Wait… Defend himself?

Alastor would never hurt him. He had promised that many times before hadn’t he? Could Angel remember that? Was it there in his memory? He walked back to the sink to splash cold water over his face. He needed to remember. Something, Anything. He and Alastor had been together for a while. Months, or was it years? It had to be years by now right? Think Angel think!

It had been. It had been almost two by this point, he thinks. He had memories of cuddling under the covers, of taking baths together, of helping Alastor at the butcher shop. Alastor had him help killing people for his meat blends. Alastor had promised then, Angel had been on the menu once, but that Alastor had found himself far too in love to lay one finger on him. Alastor had vowed to him, he would not only not hurt him, he’d protect him from harm. 

Angel took a moment looking himself over in the mirror. In the low light, he saw who he really was. He saw himself, as Alastor saw him. Alastor didn’t have the filter of joy, he loved Angel as he was. Alastor lived, and loved life, as it was. Despite the sick, violent feeling bearing down on Angel, he felt his unyielding love for his partner. Perhaps, life without joy was better. Perhaps Charlie’s therapy sessions were finally getting to him. 

Alastor had begun pacing. Angel had taken so long in the bathroom. He must be coming down off his Joy. He might be seeing things. He might be hearing things. He MUST be scared. Alastor didn’t know what to do. If he went in, he might frighten Angel more, but if he didn’t, he feared Angel might hurt himself. As Alastor turned to possibly go confront his lover, the door opened. 

The blonde moved slowly, hesitantly, as if doing everything for the first time. Alastor stayed still and waited as Angel made his way up to him. The smaller man brought a hand up to brush over Alastor’s cheek. Alastor offered a soft, gentle smile and received one in return. A moment later and Angel was pulling Alastor down into a kiss. 

The kiss was slow and sweet. A soft but meaningful melting of their lips. Angel brought his other hand up to wrap around Alastor while Alastor wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist and back. It was a strong reminder to them both of how strong they were when they showed the other their vulnerability. Angel was the one to pull back and speak. 

“I think… it’s time I stop taking Joy…” When Angel opened his eyes to smile at Alastor. He didn’t see a smile on his lover’s face. Alastor’s expression was one of shock. 

“A-are you sure? It’s…” Alastor was in fact confused, but more confused that Angel was bringing it up himself. Alastor had spent the last few hours trying to plan this whole speech about the pros and cons. Now Angel was just...ready?

“I am. You go everyday without it. I know it’s gonna be hard, and scary. Probably painful, but If I have you, I know I can do it. ‘Sides, m’safe here. If you’re not here, I know the girls and Husk got my back until you can come home. There isn’t a better place or time to try.” Angel had pressed his forehead against Alastor’s out of a desire to comfort the other. 

“Angel…” Alastor kissed his lover again quickly before lifting him into a spin, making Angel giggle. “You are the most wonderful human being, do you know that? Of course you will always have me. I know you can do this. If anyone can, it’s going to be you.” Alastor’s words brought a smile to Angel’s face. 

Alastor led Angel back to the bed to snuggle and discuss how they were going to properly handle this choice. The one constant, that they were dedicated to staying together. They were going to discuss a plan with Charlie tomorrow, Alastor would sit and finally talk to Husk. Everything was going to be alright. The future held delicately in the palms of their joined hands.


End file.
